Sweet Moments
by niKki-niKoorU006
Summary: AN: Glimpses of Gin and Tsukune's life since 'Simply a Coincidence'.
1. Underneath the Tree

Sweet Moments

WARNING: The characters are not mine. Only the story and plotline is. SHOUNEN-AI or BL here. You've been warned yeah? R & R. Flames are welcome. I suppose I'll just use it to melt chocolate and make fondue. :3 yumm..

/hello/ - thoughts

"hello" - people speaking

+++ Underneath The Tree +++

The day had been absolutely dreadful. It had been raining hard, everyone was gloomy and couldn't wait till the weather got better. Thankfully, the rain had stopped and it was time to go home. The ground dripping wet and the air chilled from the rain, anyone would feel miserable. It was nearly sundown, a few more minutes till the sun was gone from the sky, when small whimpers can be heard from the grounds outside Youkai Academy.

"The girl, walking home from school, just like us, was really anxious and couldn't wait to go home. She, however, had let night come before she started walking. After buying food from the convenient store, she decided to use the shortcut she discovered walking home one night." Tsukune whispered to the pairs sitting in front of him in a circle.

They had decided it was a great idea to just relax in the lawn outside after classes regardless of the outcome of the weather. After putting covers on the grass just under a big tree, conversation about various things commenced and Tsukune, for the life of him, couldn't remember when the conversation shifted from academics to ghost stories. He sat at the bottom of the tree, Yukari to his right, who was holding hands with Moka, and Mizore leaning on his shoulder to his left while stroking the hair of Kurumu, who was laying her head on Mizore's lap, completing the circle.

After hearing of the stories that his youkai friends had to share many weeks ago, some repeatedly, some awe inspiring and some terrifying, he went ahead and shared his second story of the day since they started. One of the stories that was told to him back when he was in his old school, and which he looked for and read, which reminded him of this miserable weather.

"And then?" Yukari asked, while simultaneously squeezing tighter the hand held in hers.

"And then.."Tsukune continued, stalling for a bit while looking around for his friend's reactions.

Moka was looking strangely serious while scooting closer to Yukari's side in response to her grip. Kurumu's eyes was closed but you can tell she was interested with the way her head was tilted up to him, and Mizore was looking at the ground, tensing at his side with anticipation at the continuation of the ghost story.

"As she was walking underneath the streetlights along the streets of apartments which she dubbed as her shortcut home, she saw a figure in the distance. She stopped for a bit, feeling tension envelop her and shivers travel across her spine."he said.

Kurumu sat up and tugged Mizore closer to her and gave her complete attention to Tsukune. Yukari and Moka in turn, sat closer to the group as well.

/It's night now, perfect for the ambiance and mood. Heehee, I can totally see them screaming before the story is over./ thought Tsukune while smirking inwardly.

"She persisted on, disregarding the feeling and screaming of her entire being that says 'RUN! RUN NOW AND DON'T LOOK BACK'. As she walked closer and closer, she could see the blur becoming clearer, that the person, was wearing white pajamas, and was barefooted, with short black messy hair with their back to her and she could hear soft weeping. She stopped again, listening despite her itch to back away urgently. She couldn't decipher the mutterings and cries. And so.." he uttered lowly, his eyes sparkling as he brought his face closer to their clearly scared faces.

"She then walked closer and realized it was a woman, and she was by then, crying hysterically and screaming 'MY BABY! MY BABY! WHERE'S MY BABY!'" he screamed and the girls screamed with fright with him.

He was on a roll, getting really carried away with his own story telling.

"She was then struck silent in horror, scream choked in her throat when the woman turned to her and asked her with her empty eye sockets and head turned to the side, voice malicious and sweet at the same time 'Where's my baby? Do you know where my baby is? Where is my baby!'Her voice turning hysterical at the end. The girl then noticed the white pajamas were dirty and her body and face was oddly bruised and at weird angles, and that the woman's feet weren't exactly touching the ground either, and promptly dropped the items she bought." He carried on.

Inwardly, he was wondering about his glee at his friends' shivering bodies in reaction to his story, then disregarded it as one of his sadistic moments, as few as those were.

"In one heart stopping breath, the girl gained the strength to move her trembling fingers and pointed to as far a place her eyes could see and was able to take a huge gulp of breath and hold, as she thought, her heart that was was going to explode in fear, when the woman moved and disappeared in the direction she pointed to. But then—"

"RAAAARRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GYAAAAAHHHH!"

"WAHHHHH!"

The seated individuals jumped up and screamed at the top of their lungs at the sound that had scared and startled them so much.

"Ahahahahaha.. I can't believe you fell for it,, Hahahahaha!" was the only thing that Morioka Ginei had to say before he doubled over from mirth and glee at the look of shock and fear on his friends' and boyfriend's faces.

After recovering from their episode, each of them then proceeded to give a reminder of their ire to the still laughing resident werewolf. Mizore firstly froze him then Yukari let loose her magic to drop a big and heavy metal basin to crack the ice on his body, and Moka and Kurumu double teamed to punch his face, which led to his body crashing to the big yet sturdy tree. Tsukune simply waited at the side, still feeling a bit shaky at the terror he felt when he jumped and screamed just a while ago. Chuckling shakily and shaking his head side to side at the way karma got around so fast, when he was the one feeling gleeful at the chance to scare his friends like this, and now he got good timed by his boyfriend.

When his boyfriend recovered and now sat at his place at the bottom of the tree, he then proceeded to walk up to him and gave a hard smack to the back of his head and went to the furthest place across his boyfriend in the circle they once sat in during the story telling, and he promptly ignored him.

The girls now holding their respective partners at their sides were amused at the scene happening in front of them. Gin now pouting and giving puppy dog eyes in Tsukune's direction with Tsukune looking nonchalant and looking everywhere but Gin.

/That's what you get for scaring me like that. Hmmp./ Tsukune thought with a sigh, closing his eyes at hearing adorable whimpers coming from his boyfriend.

/Come on Tsukune, I'm sorry. Look at me. Look at me. Look at me, please? Tsukune.. Tsukune../ Gin pleaded inwardly, whimpers unconsciously escaping his throat.

With another sigh, his head still turned away, arms crossed his chest, Tsukune opened his eyes and stared at Gin sideways. Saw the pleading look and uncrossed his arms and placed them behind his back for support and stared straight at his eyes.

Gin, relieved at the open and soft look in Tsukune's eyes, opened his mouth and said "I'm sorry Tsukune." Held contact with him for a few more seconds and proceeded to apologize to the rest, and after receiving acknowledgement of his apologies, looked Tsukune's way and received a small smile for his troubles. He smiled in return and opened his arms wide with hope.

"Tsk!' uttered Tsukune under his breath with a warm blush on his cheeks stood up and walked to his boyfriend's side, sat and hugged him, hiding his red cheeks against Gin's shoulder and was mortified to feel himself lifted and placed on Gin's lap. Gin's chin on his right shoulder, nuzzling his flaming neck and face, large hands enclosing his waist. He really still wasn't able to get over public displays of affections like these, even if they were in the company of his friends.

After watching his friends smiling at them and not teasing as he had thought earlier, he relaxed and nuzzled back to Gin, and smiled back with contentment.

As the early night continued on, the moon peaked through the clouds and gave an explicit beauty to the world around them. He watched as his friends looked with wonder at their significant others and didn't notice how his own love looked at him until he felt a soft kiss at this cheek and a hand turning his head to the side to kiss his lips chastely. After a few seconds, he kissed back softly, his eyes closing of their own accord. He turned his body to straddle him, breaking the kiss for a moment, his arms winding around Gin's neck, and stroking the long, soft hair he took a hold of. Gin, in turn, firmly grasped and wrapped his arms around Tsukune's waist and pulled him as close as humanely possible. A possible precursor to a more passionate kiss it may be, however, it remained sweet and loving. Heads turned to the side, lips brushing fleetingly against each other, breaths mingling sweetly and tongues gliding softly and teasingly in wet caverns. Soft panting can be heard and the world ceased to exist in that moment.

After a while, they broke their lip-lock and gave an inch of a distance between their faces. Still staring at each other's eyes, Tsukune then brushed a wayward lock of hair that had fallen to block his view of Gin's eyes and kissed his temple afterwards.

Gin brought a hand up from his clasp on Tsukune's waist, and brushed the back of his fingers on Tsukune's cheeks and kissed his nose, then his forehead.

Both smiling, they engaged in a sweet eskimo kiss. Seeing Gin opening his mouth, he quickly whispered "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Tsukune, koi."

They then noticed silence, a lack of noise indicating the presence of the friends, the only sounds to be heard were the symphony of nature, the music of the cicadas and the rustling of the grass, and the occasional whip of air brushing through the trees. So, still holding on to each other, they both looked back to where they believed their friends were last.

Only to find an ice sculpture of a rose in bloom and on a center was a note that was surprisingly dry and on it read 'We went home, you both looked too cute to bother so we didn't. Take care. See you tomorrow!'

It was obvious who the note was from and chuckling a little, they both stood up and stretched a bit.

"Hey, I'll walk you home, okay?" Gin said, smiling.

Tsukune nodded, shyly but surely took Gin's hand and slotted their fingers together. Walking slowly with Gin at his side, the moon as their guide, Tsukune and Gin had an impromptu date under the moonlight.

The sight they saw in moonlight can't be compared during the day and the view made them smile, as well as the company they shared. With the light breeze brushing them as they walked along, light tones and chuckles can be heard if anyone came across them. They reached Tsukune's dorm room half an hour later, and Tsukune was reluctant to say goodnight to Gin, not wanting to cut the time he spend with him shirt. Biting his lower lip, he turned, about to ask whether Gin would want to stay inside for a drink or so, when Gin stopped him with a finger upon his lips.

"I'll take you on a date tomorrow. Be ready at 11 am, we'll be having lunch somewhere so cheer up and rest well. I'll be here five minutes after 11. After all, it's the weekend." Said Gin with a smile.

"Okay, see you. Take care. I love you." Replied Tsukune, with a small smile of his own.

"I love you too. Goodnight, koi." And kissed Tsukune softly on the lips.

With another smile, he turned and walked away.

"Sweet dreams,baby."whispered Tsukune, closed his door, did his nightly routine and went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Remembering

I am sensing a pattern here. There is always a tree. In both my stories of Rosario+Vampire, there is a tree. Huh. There's also a tree here! I just realized as I finished a quarter of this story. Haha! Moving on…

WARNING: The characters and Rosario+Vampire are not mine. Only the story and plotline is. SHOUNEN-AI or BL here. Ah! Whatever song I may use in this story is not mine. I use it to set the mood. :D You've been warned yeah? R & R. Flames are welcome. I'll just use it to melt chocolate and make fondue. :3 yumm..

/hello/ - thoughts

"hello" - people speaking

+++ Remembering +++

I sat, waiting at our tree after a long tiring day of our (finally!) last exams. Looking around the many youkai happily chatting and discussing their vacation plans, I closed my eyes as I took in the cool breeze and the smell of the flowers near me.

'_Tutun.. Churuchuruchuruparapa.. Disco lady, disco lady.. With emotion, with—'_ I furrowed my brow, sidled my bag closer, reached into it and flipped my phone open to see a text message from Gin. /Come to think of it, I don't remember this song being my ring or message tone. Moka must have changed it./

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-babyWolf-

_**Tsukune, where are you? **_

-Tsukunek0i—

_I'm under our tree. Remember, the last time you scared us with you roaring, just at the part of the story where I was gonna make them scream. I'm still a little mad about that, you know._

-babyWolf-

_**So that's where you are. The girls are looking for you. Anyway, that was hilarious! If you could see the look on your faces at that precise moment! You know I'm sorry for that right, love?**_

-Tsukunek0i—

_I know. I forgave you as did they. I just get a little mad sometimes when I remember it. I'll be waiting for you and the girls, okay? Get here soon, I'm feeling kind of sleepy right now._

-babyWolf-

_**Will do. See you in a few minutes. Love you.**_

-Tsukunek0i—

_I love you too. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clearing my throat, I closed my phone while blushing lightly. /He's so cute./ I thought.

I returned my phone in my bag, and making sure that it's right at my side. I closed my eyes again. I really am sleepy now, but I promised to wait for them so I need to keep awake.

Opening my eyes, I managed to keep them half-lidded, if not fully opened. My vision was replaced by a blur, which formed to images, which I think were memories. I think the background noise also helped my remembrance.

We were all over the room, laughing at jokes, discussing movies, some were drawing, others were sleeping, lovers were giggling to themselves and were star-struck to their significant others. The teacher didn't show up for our English class, and as the bell rang, the students occupying the room halved.

Time for lunch! I wasn't hungry,' cause I bought snacks during the last period when we were sure the teacher wasn't coming. Only a few were left. Two students were still sleeping, and three couples along with myself and the gang were here. The girls were giggling to a story Yukari was telling them, with gestures and sound effects added. I looked around for a certain someone. I didn't find him.

I decided to join the girls since there wasn't anything to do until our hour long lunch ends. After a few minutes of listening, three of our classmates entered, and a smell that was familiar yet puzzling was spreading through the enclosed space of our room. It was the smell of an alcoholic beverage I couldn't pronounce. And look! There he was.

Morioka Ginei was stumbling a bit. He greeted us. Slurred his hello's and took a seat beside me.

"Heyyyyy."

"Hi. You know alcohol's not allowed right? How did you guys even manage to sneak them in?" I said.

"Thaat's a sec-secret. Besides, I'm n-not drunk! Just a bit tipsyyyy. Hehe."

"Right.." I didn't quite believe him.

My two other classmates went to our group and showed us their bottle. It seemed they replaced the contents of a Liter Soda with their alcohol. So that's how they sneaked it in. Just to make sure, I took it and took a sniff of the colorless liquid, and recoiled a bit at the smell. Yup, definitely alcohol.

They suggested we each take a sip, just to celebrate with them. Celebrate what? I don't know. I don't want to, so I declined as did Yukari. Moka-san, Mizore-chan and Kurumu however, took at least two gulps of the plastic bottled alcohol. They were fortunately, not a lightweight like I was. As it was, they were flushed a bit due to the strong alcohol. Afterwards, the guys took the bottle and passed them around, and thankfully, only a few partook in their offer.

All in all, there were three slightly tipsy girls and boys, and five drunken classmates. Guess who was one of drunks? Gin was.

The atmosphere then became lighter due to the alcohol loosening up their normal personas.

Babbling was heard and the laughter echoing in the room was loud. I find myself doubling over in mirth as we watch some of our classmates make a fool out of themselves, more than one time.

Deciding that my cheeks, jaw and stomach hurt enough from laughing too much, I went out of the room and sat down the stairs a few steps away from the door of our room, and thought of how much trouble we were going to be in if a staff or teacher of the school takes a whiff of the smell of alcohol in the hallway.

Clutching my knees, I rested my chin on them and was lost in a daydream. I closed my eyes and thought of home, or more specifically, my precious bed. Oh yes. I missed sleeping in my very comfortable bed.

I would have loved to continue that very relaxing daydream, but a couple came back to the room, passing me by with grins on their faces. Raising an eyebrow, I stood up and stretched, about to go in the room but was blocked by the one and only, Gin.

I gave him another raised eyebrow and was about to move past him when he whispered my name.

"Tsukune.."

This surprised me for he normally calls me with the suffix –kun.

"Hai? Gin-sen- Wahh!"

He was only a few inches from my face right now, and he kept staring at my eyes. Against my will, I felt my face flush. So, I stepped back. The problem was that with every step back, he steps forward, until my back was against the wall. Great.

I tried to inch sideways but his arms blocked the sides of my head. My heart was pounding and I was sweating a bit. I frantically look at the door to see if I could get any help, only to find it closed. When did that happen?

I was pulled back from those thoughts by Gin-senpai calling me. "Tsukune!"

I looked back to see him looking down on me, or more specifically, my lips. Uh oh, I'm in trouble.

I tried to push him away but he ended up holding my head and shoulders, trying to kiss me. By then, I was panicking. I kept my hand on his chest, pushing against his pull, with the other on his bicep to pull it away from my shoulder. My thoughts quickly run through my classmates' names, thinking on whom to call for help, when I heard Yukari shouting and moments later laughing.

I yelled for her quickly, for Gin now had one of his hands around my waist and the other at the back of my neck. My lower body was now in line with his, my hands on his shoulders the only thing keeping our mouths from meeting. He was strong. I was only keeping him from kissing me through will power alone.

"Yukari! Yukari! Get out here! Yukari!"

The laughter inside the room was louder as she opened the door with her still laughing and looking sideways to the entertainment inside. I called her again, and as she looked back to me, her smile dropped and a raised eyebrow replaced it with a hint of a smile on her lips.

She continued to stare for a few more moments as she took in our position and I thought of what we must look like to her.

Me, flushed and flat on my back against the wall, with my hands on Gin's shoulders, as his arms were wrapped around my waist and neck, like a lover's embrace. It would be mistaken as that, if not for the fact that I was pushing and mouthing 'help me' over and over with him trying to move our mouths closer to each other.

A look that I couldn't decipher flashed on her face, and after a blink it was gone and I reminded myself to think about it later. After I was out of his strong arms. Geez. Wait. That sounded..weird. Moving on.

"Yukari, help!"

"Ginei-san! Let go of Tsukune-kun! Ginei-san! "

I looked at her to see what she would do, as Gin didn't seem to have heard her. I was distracted by a shine above our heads and heard her casting a spell.

I turned my head down, closed my eyes and readied myself for the pain of having a metal tub dropped on my head, when I was released and Gin turned around and walked gingerly into the room with Yukari's prodding. I glanced down and to the side to see a small washtub on the ground. I saw her glance back at me one more time, before the door was closed.

"Huh. That must have distracted Gin-senpai enough to finally hear Yukari calling."

I looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath, counted to three and let it out, amused and thankful that I was heard through the loud ruckus happening inside our room. I must have yelled loudly. Well, loud enough that the person being yelled at heard me at least. I can't imagine the scenario if everyone came out to see what I was yelling about.

As I was about to take hold of the doorknob of the room, the situation and position I was in a while ago finally sunk in, and I flushed heatedly once again. Determined to forget about the 'incident', I shook my head thrice, stilled my shoulders and turned the knob. I went inside the room and closed the door behind me.

That particular memory made me smile and cringe at the same time.

After I went inside the room, no one seemed to notice what happened outside, except for four people. It seemed that Yukari had told the girls what happened, 'cause they all were looking at me with their arms crossed across their chests. Thinking the small smile they have on their faces as hallucinations, I sat beside them and watched the show in front. No matter how funny I find the things being done by my drunk classmates, I still can't find it in myself to laugh as hard as I was before.

Giggling lightly as I remembered the accident involving Gin and me that day, I also remembered the silence that came with it. I was going to walk out the room again when Gin suddenly stood up and power-walked in front of me, going for the door too. Collision took place, and while intoxicated, Gin managed to hold my head and back in his arms as we fell down. We fell hard, and I believe that if Gin wasn't holding me, a trip to the clinic might have been needed. I was clutching the only thing I believed would steady me at the time of the fall, and I saw that my hands were holding onto his shirt and jacket. That's when the room became silent and looking up, besides the view of Gin's admittedly handsome face and curtain of hair, I can see the gob smacked faces of my classmates looking at us. Some amused, some uncertain, and some not caring.

I flushed when Gin whispered my name and hugged me tightly, his face pressed against my chest. I asked for help in getting him off me, and it took ten minutes to pry him off me, while we were still on the floor. He kept murmuring indecipherable things, which actually tickled, when they were trying to pull him away.

After I was able to stand and he was lead away, he dropped down to the corner of the room, laid down and kept calling for me. Sometimes murmuring, and at other times, shouting. It was embarrassing! My classmates were asking him questions at my expense, and the only thing I could understand was my name and wife and house. I was like 'Whaaaattttt?'

Shaking my head from side to side, I looked at the clock and realized it was almost the end of lunch. If you can only see the strategy we had to employ in order to keep the next teacher from finding out that he and the others have been drinking. It was hilarious.

I still remember the relief I felt that day, as well as the disappointment and confusion. I was relieved because no one saw us about to kiss, I was disappointed because nothing happened, kissing or otherwise and I was confused because I was disappointed. The thoughts running through my head that day continued until I couldn't sleep that night.

I figured now, that that day was the day I finally took notice of Morioka Ginei as anything other than my senpai. Being the resident pervert and our senior for a year, those qualities didn't exactly endear him to me. A brother sure; a perverted brother or a guardian, he can be that. But in that drunken episode with him, he thought that his senpai looked quite a bit…gorgeous. From that day forward, he began to take notice of Gin's little mannerism and activities. You could say, he had a tiny crush on him.

He sometimes even interpreted Gin's actions wrong or somewhat wrong, in a way which he thought Gin was romantically inclined with him.

I knew now that I wasn't wrong in assuming that, because apparently, Gin had been trying to make him notice.

I was startled from my thoughts when my phone played a song in English, which sounded foreign, even to him.

'_Why am I feeling this is a crazy law, you can have many laws. Even how you're born. Why am I feeling—' _ /Where do these songs come from?/

Reaching for my phone once again, I saw two more text messages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-CapuChuXx-

_**Tsukune, can you wait for at least five more minutes. Something came up and I need to finish it quicky.**_

-Tsuki-kUn-

_It's alright Moka. I'll wait. What about the others?_

-CapuChuXx-

_**Oh, they'll be along. I actually have no idea where they are. I've been called by the principal. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. See you.**_

-Tsuki-kUn-

_Alright then. See you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened the other message. It was from Mizore-chan.

-Miz0i-chan-

_**I'm with Yukari and Kurumu. Wait for us. I see you.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat up and looked around. I couldn't see them, so where-?

Kurumu plopped down on my shoulders, her wings were out so that means she was flying. Mizore had long jumped off her girlfriend's back and sat herself in front of me. Yukari stopped her broom a few paces besides us, shrunk it and sat beside me.

"Kurumu-koi, sit down." Said Mizore, softly to her lover.

Kurumu flew up and sat almost entirely on Mizore's lap, sprawled on her chest and grinned up at her girlfriend.

"Look at them, Tsukune-kun. They're so sweet. Where's Gin-senpai?" Yukari asked.

I smiled at her and said "I have no idea, but he'll be here soon."

"I bet." Yukari smirked.

Just as she finished her sentence, I startled and jumped a bit when arms grabbed me around my waist and out of instinctive self-defense, I head-butted the person behind me. Who grunted a lot like Gin. Yeah. Oh no.

As I turned around from my seating, rambunctious laughter was heard from my peers as I saw my teary-eyed, headband wearing, black-haired lover clutching his nose. Cringing as I carefully remove his hands to inspect the damage, I bit my lower lip to stop the laugh that wanted to escape my lips. His nose was bright red! He looked like a personified version of Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer. A cute one, at that. Besides, he was pouting. Awww.. His look said 'Wounded wolf here, you shouldn't be laughing when you did it.' Right then. After all, it was my fault he has that red nose, albeit unintentionally.

Helping him up, I sat against the tree and made him lay his head on my lap, and kissed his nose softly, giving him an apologetic look as he hissed in pain when my lips made contact. Smiling through the pain, he reached up to the back of my neck and pulled me down to one of the chastest kisses he has ever given me. Chaste, but nonetheless gave me butterflies in my stomach and made my heart beat faster. I smiled down at him, petting his hair as he smiled back and closed his eyes. Hearing conversation about the latest fashion in the youkai world, I looked at my friends and thought /This is nice. It's so peaceful, for now anyways. /

Ten minutes passed by, conversation shifting from topic to topic, until we saw Moka running towards us. Sitting heavily next to Yukari, she took her hand and leaned on her until she caught her breathe back.

"Is something wrong, Moka?" Yukari asked her lover.

"Nothing at all, Yu-ka-ri-chan~. I'm just excited to come with you to your Sabbath." Said Moka with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of Sabbaths, Tsukune. Where are you going for your summer vacation?" asked Kurumu.

At that question, Gin opened his eyes and looked straight up at me. I ignored him. Biting my lip, I answered that I was going to stay at the school for this summer. I told them, that my parents were going on their third honeymoon and that I didn't want to be a bother to them.

Various suggestions were thrown this way and that, such as he could come with them, that their parents wouldn't mind but I politely declined each of them.

I looked at Gin as he sat up, stretched and pulled me up by my wrist. He excused us, and led me a few paces away where our conversation wouldn't be as easily heard.

He turned back to me, his nose perfectly normal as it was before he got injured ten, fifteen minutes ago. In my head, I was cursing the unfairness of it all. /Stupid werewolf healing./ I grumbled silently, not really meaning it.

"Why won't you even consider going with them for your vacation?" asked a concerned Gin.

I bit my lip as his reason for distance dawned on me. I looked down and said that I didn't want to bother anyone.

He cupped my face in his hands and tilted it up towards him. He caressed both my cheeks with his thumbs and asked why I thought I'd be a bother to my friends.

Alternating between looking at his eyes and at the ground, my hands clenching and unclenching at my sides, I said "I don't want to be a bother because maybe they'll change their mind, and I don't want them to make a decision that would be hard for them, like maybe telling me that they can't be my friends anymore. I don't want to be a baggage or a hardship to anyone. So instead, I'm saving them the trouble in the future."

"Oh, koi." He hugged me tightly. Wrapping his arm around my waist and cradling my head against his neck. I hugged back with as much intensity I could muster at the moment.

"You are very kind and considerate, Tsukune. But sometimes, you have to consider and think about yourself for once. About what would make you happy and right now, I can tell that you want to be out and about with your friends. So why won't you?"

Blushing in his hold, I whispered and admitted that besides the fact that I didn't want to be a bother to them, I actually wanted this summer vacation to be spent with him. Just the two of us. As I said this, I turned my head to hide my face on his chest, not wanting him to see how embarrassed I am.

He had the nerve to laugh at me, but I forgave him when he kissed my hair and sighed I love you while resting his cheek on top of my head. I murmured I love you back.

Peeking around his arms, my half-lidded eye looked over my friends and saw them waving us over. I told him that we were wanted and pouted a little when he loosened his hold and pulled me over our spot under the tree once again.

This time however, I was the one laying my head on his lap, with him petting my hair.

He is so sweet.

I was thankful when the conversation started from a topic unrelated to the previous subject of summer vacation. However, after a few minutes, Kurumu steered it back again to the one I dreaded.

Shockingly, Gin was the one that answered for me.

"Tsukune-koi is going with me and my father on our vacation. We're going hiking and spelunking on the forest and mountain near our home in the Human World." Said Gin nonchalantly, smiling down at me.

I was stuck on what he said for a moment, before a grin spread on my face. I yelled happily before pouncing up and hugging my boyfriend until we hit the ground with an 'Oof!'. I smiled down at him from his position on the ground, made myself comfy and listened to his heartbeat beating loudly and fast against my ear. Smiling sideways at my friends as they told us how happy they were that no one was going to be alone this summer, I took a deep breath and watched the sun slowly set in the sky, Gin's warmth and solid presence calming me as I slowly fell asleep listening to the happiness leaking out the voices of my friends and the song Gin was softly singing as his hand gently ran across my back.

_My precious one, my tiny one_

_Lay down your pretty head_

_My dearest one, my sleepy one_

_It's time to go to bed._

_My precious one, my darling one_

_Don't let your lashes weep.  
My cherished one, my weary one_

_It's time to go to sleep._

_Just lie your head and give your cares to me.  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream_

_Cause in my loving arms_

_You're safe as you will ever be_

_So hush my dear and sleep._

_And in your dreams _

_You'll ride on angel's wings.  
That's when the stars_

_Will touch the face of God  
And if you should awake._

_My precious one, my tiny one_

_I'll kiss your little cheeks_

_And underneath the smiling moon_

_I'll send you back to sleep._

Thank you for reading. Hope you don't mind their nicknames in the cellphones. Don't know what I was thinking when I wrote those names. Haha. Anyway, please review. Tell me what you think. :D Ah! Sword slasher was it? I think I like this pairing as Tsukugin rather than Ginkune. :D That's just me. Anyway! Thank you very much to all that reviewed in my one-shot, Simply a Coincidence. Hopefully, you'll like this chaptered story as well. Don't forget to review and sorry for taking so long to update or even upload a new story for those who have read my stories. As for being more spicy for this couple, I'm still at the stage where cuteness and romance keeps me going. But, if I get the inspiration to be a little more, you know, I'll be sure to make it for you, Caone. And! You actually reviewed that story twice. Thank you, once again. Scarlet-and-snow, dude, I wanna hear from you again, email me or whatever. How are you? Moving on, hope you like this. Review for cookies, candies and chocolates please! :D


End file.
